


Alone

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: David thinks about his life before he landed in Schitt's Creek.(This is set during Our Cup Runneth Over)
Kudos: 9





	Alone

As he filled the last page of his leather journal he felt his eyes start to drift close. He snapped them open and placed the pen and journal on the side table. He could hear the soft snores that came from his sister’s bed and the rustling of leaves outside. Sinking into the low quality sheets felt like the most appropriate thing to do after feeling like a rug was pulled out from under him earlier that morning.

Earlier that morning he was sitting in his parents hot tub, trying to get some peace before having to head back to New York.

Now he was lying in a disgusting and scary motel in the middle of nowhere.  He wanted to crawl into a void. 

He was David Rose.

The famous gallerist.

The fashion icon.  Not this. 

But then he kept thinking as he stared at the yellow stained ceiling.  Back in New York all he ever cared about was the connections and the parties. All of the scandals and drugs and just the sheer carelessness.

He could feel himself slowly sinking deeper into that dark, haunting, devastatingly painful place that took him days just to find a way out. 

He sucked in a shaky breath and closed his eyes.  He could feel his brain tricking him.

Playing that little game of what can I do to scare David this time.

He tried to shake away the fear. All of the darkness that felt as though it was closing in.

But it proceeded.  Pushing and barging into his consciousness.  He just wanted it all to stop.

He didn’t feel like David Rose right now.

He felt alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to write a very short depression fic because your mental health is not particularly great right now.  
> Anyways I hope you liked this short fic.  
> If you have any suggestions just let me know, thank you for reading <33


End file.
